


Yankee Snippet 1: What's on TV?

by Agent C (arh581958)



Series: Let's Go Out to a Ballgame! [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony dislikes watching the KissCam commercial when watching the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yankee Snippet 1: What's on TV?

**Author's Note:**

> This more or less happens in the same universe as the first story. Although, they aren't quite related in terms of plot and story line. But I wanted to publish this cute little scene anyway. 
> 
> WARNING: If you haven't watched the Avengers 2 Movie. Please don't read this yet. It's short but it does contain quite a bit of spoilers.

"Really? You'd think they'd learn after the first two times it happened." Tony says, flipping over remote while still watching the screen. He had a look thay was between fondness and disgust on his face. Or maybe, it was fond disgust? He was Tony Stark. It shouldn't really matter. He grumbled and propped his feet on the coffee table.

"Tony" Steve's voice came from the kitchen warningly. "My house. My rules, remember?"

They were in Steve's Brookyn apartment. It'd been a while since the Ultron attack. It's been a while since they'd been a team, since they've been called "the Avengers". At times like this, they were Tony and Steve. It was times of relative peace and all of them wanted to make the most of it.

"Sorry, sorry." Tony replied with a whine. "But seriously, Cap! That thing on TV is _eww_!" He waves his hand over the smooching couple the screen.

Steves laughs the comment off. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were just jealous."

"Excuse _you_." Tony shoots back. "There's only one person who turns green on this team and he's half-way the coast of fiji. Who knows where he is now!"

Steves comes out of the kitchen  with hot dogs in hand. He hands one to Tony before flopping down on the couch beside him. "He's in Australia, you know. Nat got a postcard."

"Australia? What is Bruce doing in Australia?" Tony asks making grabby-hands for a hot dog. He takes a huge bite, spilling some ketchup all over his mustache.

"Tony..." Steve chasties with a smile. "You're gettong condiments all over yourself."

Tony lowers his gaze and deliberately swipes his tongue over his lips. "Care to lick it off me, captain?"


End file.
